james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EstebanAVTRBoy/The many reasons why I love Avatar
Here are the reasons why Avatar is my favourite movie, why I see it and I will do it thousands of times and why I'm such a big geek of it. *Its gender is what I like the most: science fiction, but besides it has everything: action, fantasy, adventure, romance, drama, humor, etc. *It's an awesome movie with a perfect and well thought and structured story, charged with action, love, dramatic and emotive scenes, interesting and cool things, etc., rich in details, with all its items, components and designs very cool and beautiful (the universe which is set in, the world, characters, creatures, vehicles, weapons, places, etc.) and more than just impressive special effects, which are accompanied by advanced technology even for the motion capture, especially face capture, among other things. Moreover, it has everything I want and can imagine in any movie, especially in a science fiction movie, and much more. *It contains many themes, as all issues and aspects of life: love, friendship, spiritual goodness and purity, nature and environment, cultures, indigenous cultures and villages, colonization of that villages, avarice or greed, oppression, hope, etc., as love and sex between aliens, as it is shown in this movie between the two lover protagonists, which are two aliens, or rather, the man is a human who is driving a Na'vi body and the woman is one flesh and blood Na'vi. But the movie is much better having the extended version on DVD or Blu-Ray cause even being Na'vi sex (and other things by the same) there are also human love and sex. *It's a movie full of love, messages, wonders, much moral, much goodness and kindness, ideas of perfection and many kind, spiritual, existential, universal, religious and philosophical themes and contents and values which can take a lot of juice, it fits my moral principles, it makes me feel great emotionally, it has many positive effects in the world and in the people and encourages to learn and to do many good things, like that basically all living things are good, encourages to love life and living things, talks about life and lasting memory after death, encourages to fight evil, poverty, greed and injustice, encourages to defend and to be respectful and kind with nature and environment, animals and plants, etc. And it also reaches the heart and the conscience, emotionally and from many other ways. *Combined with its merchandising, which boosts its morale too in some articles, the movie becomes cooler and more interesting than it already is. *By its elements and components, it's endowed with a capacity to expand and to open a lot of doors through many means: more movies and stories, fan fictions (stories created by fans), events and activites related with Avatar, merchandising, etc. And among those things is the ability to learn Na'vi language, which I'm learning now. XDDD These are things that amuse me so much. *The extended version is much better, collector's edition on DVD and Blu-Ray I mean, cause as I said it has more things, things that increase my love to the movie. There are many more reasons, personal, nonpersonal and others, but I only mention the principal reasons, and Avatar besides all of this has many much more, and if I could leave any more than any other reason, it does not matter cause it's so great and special like other movies that are on its level, including science fiction and fantasy movies and movies about nature and focused on world and life, and it's all perfect, good, special and inspiring that can be defined, in all aspects it gives everything I want and what it's best for all. Besides, I'm never tired of it and I will never do, it comforts me when I'm sad and worried, it serves me as escapism (well, I would like and even want to live on Pandora), etc. For these same reasons, besides wanting to do anything related with Avatar, go to any site related with Avatar, and have everything or almost of the Avatar merchandising, I want to tell James Cameron thanks for making Avatar, tell him how much I love Avatar and the reasons I do and congratulate him for his work with Avatar (he, the actors and all the people who participated in the movie) and in general with all his movies, and if it could be possible, for anything he does in his life, and wish him all the best of the world. Ultimately, for me (and also probably for all his fans and geeks), Avatar is the movie of my dreams and a well cool and good, wonderful, perfect and complete movie, an essential, beautiful, stunning, immersive and splendid masterpiece, with an unmatched magnificence. Category:Blog posts